


[FANVID] Opportunity of a lifetime.

by p0rcelain



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: I figured they needed a happy ending, M/M, so I gave them one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0rcelain/pseuds/p0rcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"New York isn't my opportunity of a lifetime. Brian is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FANVID] Opportunity of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Brian x Justin fanvid! :)  
> I know the quality absolutely sucks, but it was the best I could do with the footage I had. AND IT'S HAPPY. I PROMISE.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! <3  
> Enjoy! x

**// PLEASE WATCH IN HD //  
** _"New York isn't my opportunity of a lifetime. Brian is."_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at http://the-sun-in-your-eyes.tumblr.com. :)


End file.
